


Scars.

by clarity (gingercider)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/clarity
Summary: Nagito is the Ultimate Lucky Student.He hides scars.
Kudos: 43





	Scars.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Шрамы.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841161) by [gingercider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider). 



Nagito hides scars under long sleeves.

It's not that he's afraid. No one will ever see them, unless he decides to make it happen.

Nagito is the Ultimate Lucky Student.

He hides scars.

It's not like anyone cares anyway. 

The ones on the arms are pretty much a given. It's easier this way, it's better this way. Otherwise he'd… 

_ The ones on the arms are pretty much a given. _

The ones on the back form a long line. These ones are of the other kind. These were given to him by pieces of glass, skin-shattering punches and knives.

The ones on his legs are basically a display of every single sprain, every single bone fracture he's had. 

The closed fractures.  _ The open ones. _

He's tired of hospitals. Injuries. People.

Himself.

Himself. Himself. Himself. Himself. Himself. Himself. Himself. Himself.

He's tired. He feels sick. He had been sick of food for years and couldn't eat properly, but now he's sick of everything else.

Two fingers go down the throat. 

Two fingers go to the temple. 

_ Bam!  _

He'll easily get a gun if he ever wishes to have it.

Two fingers go down the throat.

He didn't die back then because he was lucky.

Have you heard of Hope's Peak Academy? 

Nagito would gladly throw himself off this peak.

Ha. Ha. Ha. 

Would there be anything left of him when he lands? 

It's not like anyone cares about him anyway.

  
  


The wind is actively making a mess of his hair. Nagito hides scars behind the hair as well.

In

the

head.

"Hey."

_ "Hey"? _

Nagito comes back to reality. The kid in front of him has an obnoxious voice and an obnoxious uniform. 

Did he actually say that? 

"Hey," he repeats and sits next to Nagito on the bench. "The seat's not taken, is it?"

Nagito sighs. "You should've asked before you took it," he forces a smile. 

Nagito can't really smile at all.

Mom always told him his smiles were feral and bleak. 

The kid only nods in response and… 

"I like your scars."

_ "What?" _

_ " _ On the neck."

The kid smiles back at him. 

**He really can.**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct any mistakes I've made. English is not my native language.
> 
> If you've read till the end, leave a kudos. It won't cost you anything. Feedback is important. Thank you.


End file.
